pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Richard Gifford
Rev. Richard Gifford (1725 - 1 March 1807) was a English poet and cleric.Cannan, 305. Life Overview Gifford was educated at Oxford and took orders. He was the author of a poem, Contemplation. He also wrote theological and controversial works.John William Cousin, "Gifford, Richard," A Short Biographical Dictionary of English Literature, 1910, 156. Web, Jan. 16, 2018. Youth and education Gifford was the second son of the Rev. John Gifford of Bishop's Castle, Shropshire. He entered Balliol College, Oxford, as a batler in March 1744, earning a B.A. in 1748. He did not proceed to the degree of M.A., owing, it is said, to some disagreement with the fellows of his college, arising from his holding strong Whig opinions, while they were zealous Tories. Career He published in 1748 a pamphlet entitled Remarks on Mr. Kennicott's Dissertation upon the Tree of Life in Paradise (8vo, 1748), and, after studying theology for some time, took holy orders, and was appointed curate of Richard's Castle in Herefordshire. In 1753 he published anonymously Contemplation: A poem, 4 lines of which were quoted with considerable alteration in Johnson's Dictionary under the word ‘Wheel,’ a fact which gave him great pleasure. Long afterwards, when at Nairn, Johnson repeated the lines to Boswell, restoring one of the original words.Birkbeck Hill, Boswell's Johnson, v. 117, 118, note. Gifford also wrote: Outlines of an answer to Dr. Priestley's Disquisitions relating to Matter and Spirit, 8vo, 1781; the translation of part of Domesday in Nichols's ‘Leicestershire;’ and some contributions to the Gentleman's Magazine, under the signature "R. Duff." Fourteen letters from him to Nichols are printed in Nichols's Literary Illustrations, v. 182–97. He became morning preacher at St. Anne's, Soho, and in 1758 domestic chaplain to the Marquis of Tweeddale. He was presented in the following year to the vicarage of Duffield in Derbyshire, and in 1772 to the rectory of North Okendon in Essex. He lived at North Okendon for part of the summer, until rendered totally unable to do so by the effect of the Essex climate on his health. He satisfied his conscience on the score of his non-residence by preaching gratuitously in many churches in the neighbourhood of Duffield. He died at Duffield. Publications Poetry *''Contemplation: A poem. London: R. Dodsley, 1753. Non-fiction *''Remarks on Mr. Kennicott's Dissertation: Upon the tree of life in paradise. London: M. Cooper, 1748. *''Outlines of an Answer to Dr. Priestley's Disquisitions; relating to matter and spirit''. London: T. Cadell, 1781. Letters *correspondence in John Nichols, Illustrations of the Literary History of the XVIII Century. London: privately published, printed by Nichols, Son, & Bentley, 1817-1858.Search results = Nichols Literary History, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, June 25, 2016. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Richard Gifford, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, June 25, 2016. See also *List of British poets References * . Wikisource, Web, June 25, 2016. Notes External links ;About *Rev. Richard Gifford at English Poetry, 1579-1830 Gifford, Richard Category:1725 births Category:1807 deaths Category:English poets Category:English male writers Category:18th-century poets Category:English clergy Category:English-language poets Category:Poets